


SECRETS

by chitwncat



Category: Aaron dingle / Robert sugden - Fandom, Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:25:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chitwncat/pseuds/chitwncat
Summary: I got this idea from reading many of the tumblr posts.  I want the Adam theory to be true so I decided to write my own Adam theory ending.  Lachlan has tried to kill Aaron who is saved by Robert who is also injured.  Rebecca and baby Seb is living with Vic after HF becomes a crime scene.  During their recoveries truths are uncovered and exposed.  And, of course it is a happy ending for Robron.





	SECRETS

It was actually a pleasant day for the middle of January. Clear skies, bright sun, cold but not to cold. Nice enough that Rebecca was taking Sebastian on a stroll through the village.

After everything that happened at Home Farm before Christmas the house had become a crime scene and unable to be lived in which meant Rebecca had to find a new place to live. She had accepted Victoria's offer to move into Keeper's Cottage with her even though Adam wasn't happy about it there wasn't much he could say or do. Vic was determined to help Rebecca and her new little nephew until everything was straightened out. Vic was determined that she would eventually get Robert on board with his new son and also with Rebecca but she also knew it was long odds. Robert was still recovering from his injuries. He only just got out of the hospital about 8 days ago and he has moved into a disability flat next to the hospital that gave him easy access to the daily physio he would be doing. It was going to be a long haul for Robert and as much as she wanted to be there for him he had made it perfectly clear if Vic chose to be there for Rebecca and Seb then she was to stay completely out of his life. She didn't like it but she accepted Roberts demand and is staying clear. However what she doesn't like is that it appears her brother and Aaron are starting to find their way back to each other. While she knew they had always loved each other and probably never stopped through it all she just didn't understand the point anymore. Why hasn't Robert made his son his top priority along with his son's mother? If they weren't going to be his top priority why did he sleep with her behind Aaron's back? At some point her brother has to grow up and to Victoria the only obvious solution to growing up was to walk away from Aaron for good and commit himself to his son and Rebecca. It is the only outcome that makes sense to Victoria. The only. But not to her brother. Not by a long shot.

As Rebecca continued to push Seb's pram down the street she was passed by a mini-van. Hotten Disability Home was printed on the side door and it made her wonder so she continued to quickly push the pram in the same direction. Once the van turned into the drive at Mill Cottage she pulled over to the side behind some trees to remain hidden as she watched. The side door opened and Aaron jumped out first. He was getting around pretty well with his arm in a cast and tightly slinged to his chest as he recovered from the broken arm and collarbone he received in the fall in his attempt to protect Robert. He also didn't appear to have any side affects from being shot. She had been told by the police Aaron was lucky as the bullet was a through and through in his upper arm that did minimal damage. His more severe injuries were from the fall, not from be being shot.

Liv, Belle and Lisa were there to meet them with Lisa giving Aaron a huge hug while Belle went to the back of the van and helped the driver retrieve the wheelchair and Liv disappeared into the van. She had heard that Liv was continuing to stay at Zac and Lisa's. Aaron was staying in Hotten with Robert which made it easier for his own recovery as well as helping Robert with his. It was odd not seeing Chas there to help Aaron as she had always appeared to be the type of mother who is always present in his son's life regardless if he wanted her there or not. Again the grapevine had said Chas was not happy that Aaron and Robert had begun to get close again. Some ultimatums had been spelled out and whatever they were Aaron and his mum were staying clear of each other for the moment. Regardless of everything Rebecca did feel some sadness that she was playing a part in Aaron and Chas's current disagreements. A mother and child should never be at odds with each other so that was just another burden Rebecca was caring from everything.

She now watched as everyone gathered at the van's side door waiting and watching until finally Robert appeared through the opening. Liv emerged from the van with him and she slowly helped him stand up straight. Liv had her arm wrapped around Robert's waist while he used his walking crutches that were strapped to his hands to balance himself while the van's lift lowered them to the ground. It was painful to watch as Robert struggled to take the few steps needed to get to the wheelchair before he was able to be lowerd down into it then wisked away into the cottage.

Once everyone was inside Rebecca left her hiding place and began her return trip to Keeper's. So many thoughts were running through her head as she pushed Seb back to the warmth of Vic's little cottage. It was hard to see the physically damage that her family had done to Robert. While she was fully aware of everything Robert had been doing to her and her family for all those months it was still painful to see what Lachlan had done to Robert. It was still unknown if he would get complete use of right leg again. He had also had his spleen and one of his kidney's removed from the shotgun blast he took. As much blood as Robert had lost on the floor at HF before the ambulance arrived it was pretty much a miracle that he was still alive. It was touch and go during the two weeks he was in a coma. His heart had stopped three different times. He brain function had slowed at one point so much the doctors had started preparing the family for the inevitable. 

The stories around the village are true though. It was Aaron who, when he was finally cleared from his own injuries, sat next to Robert and whispered non stop into his ear for three straight days. The doctors have no other explanation outside of godly intervention that explains how Robert went from inevitable death to waking up in four short days other than his soul responding to Aaron's touch, smell and whatever he was telling him. Not only was it a medical miracle it was the ultimate love story. Movies are made about the love Aaron and Robert share for each other. 

Rebecca had prepared for Robert's death. After everything that happened it was the only outcome that made sense to her. She even was just a little bit glad it was going to happen because she knew how much he knew and she wasn't comfortable with him in the village knowing all of that if he survived. So, even though Robert Sugden had always been the man of her dreams she was disappointed the day he woke from his coma.

Over the next couple of weeks she continue to watch as Robert was being brought to the village frequently to spend time with those that loved him which admittedly was a small number but it was more than Rebecca could currently count in her corner. She was also being forced to watch Robert and Aaron continue to rekindle their relationship. Despite all of her efforts, the deceit she got Robert to do that ultimately broke apart the villages greatest love story, Robert's own scheming to destroy her family, despite all of that she was now watching their love reblossom. 

As she watched it was so obvious to her how natural those two were with each other. Why wasn't it natural between Robert and herself. It should be. How could any man choose another man over a woman. It just didn't make sense to her. Even more so when she remembered the times her and Robert spent together so many years ago. Where was that Robert? Why was that Robert hiding? But, during these weeks watching the two of them it finally became clear to her that the Robert she knew and remembered was in reality the fake Robert because that Robert never had his barriers down like this Robert now does. That Robert never openly expressed his love like this Robert is doing with Aaron. Her Robert never unconsciously smiled and laughed like she has been watching this Robert do. Despite what she had always believed and what she had told Robert from the first day she stepped foot in Emmerdale she was now seeing and understanding who the real Robert Sugden was and he was no where close to who she had always thought of him to be. This Robert she didn't understand. She didn't understand the intimacy. She did not understand the affection and emotion he was not ashamed or afraid to openly share with Aaron. The bond he had with Liv, that kind of adult and child bond had never been present in her home. Not between her and her father, or with Chrissie or between Chrissie and Lachlan. Sadly, that kind of love and affection had never been presence in the White home. 

Even during physio the adoration was obvious. She had taken Seb to the clinic for a check up and while there she had seen the van drop off Aaron and Robert. She assumed it was for a physio session so she walked down to the physio room which has some windows that allow you to look in from the hall. Robert was in there with his therapist but Aaron was no where in sight..... until now.

"What are you doing here? You do know the restraining order is still in place while we are at the hospital."

"Aaron, I just saw you come in and I wanted to see how he was doing. I do care you know."

"That is really irrelevant. There is a reason he needs you as far away as possible."

"But he is getting better?"

"Yes, he is getting better. We are both getting better, thank you for asking."

"I'm sorry, I'm glad you are getting along well too."

"So when are you going to stop this charade Rebecca?"

"What are you talking about."

"You know what I am talking about. Don't play dumb or should I say don't play more dumb than you actually are. Do you still actually think if you hang on to your dream long enough he will come running to you with open arms and accept that child unconditionally without knowing for sure?"

"Are you ever going to stop pushing your gay agenda onto Robert and let him love who he is suppose to love?"

Aaron just stared at her amazed but no longer shocked at what she just said to him. He'd heard enough of that families homophobic ramblings when he'd been tied up in the stable. Even with the head of the family being gay himself. He had enough self hatred that it didn't bother him one bit the amount of homophobia his family dished out to him and others like Aaron.

"Rebecca, I don't know what it is going to take for you to get that Robert is never going to love you or want you in any shape or form. This isn't about me either. If I were gone tomorrow nothing would change with him. He wants nothing to do with you Rebecca. Plain and simple. I also don't understand why you don't get that he will continue to refuse any responsibility toward Sebastian without a paternity test. You can't even legally force him without a paternity test so just let it happen so you all can move forward. Keeping your head in the sand is not the solution."

Rebecca knew Aaron was right but the secrets that would come out. She's not sure the village would be ready for that. But after seeing Aaron and Robert together these past weeks it was more obvious than ever that she was the odd man out. Maybe it would be better to count her losses, admit defeat and get out of Dodge. She could start a new life, her and Seb. She is not the first single mum that has to carve out a life for her and her son all by herself and she probably won't be the last either. But it's hard. It's hard to let go of a dream. A dream she has had for over five years. In her mind she and Robert were always going to be the perfect family. Robert running her families business after dad retired. They would have two to three kids. The perfect home. Why couldn't Robert see that? But it's not what he wanted is it. She isn't what he wanted and that's the problem she can't get over. He's chosen a small town man with a thuggery past over her and that just doesn't make sense not in any shape or form. But how can she keep denying that it's true. Watching Aaron and Robert together, even now when they still aren't really together, it becomes so clear. 

The first of February has been reached. Robert is out of his wheelchair for the most part. He has moved back to Emmerdale and in with Aaron at Mill Cottage. No one has said they were back officially but no one in the village believes it isn't going to happen. Not even those who still wish it wouldn't. Diane wanted Robert to move into the B&B but all the stairs were going to be a problem. The Mill is large enough on the main level to accommodate Robert and not interfere with the business like he would at the B&B so Diane relented, as if she really had any say in the matter to begin with. Most everyone in Aaron and Robert's families were finally figuring out the boys were no longer boys but grown adult men who were more than capable in making their own decisions without family interference. Even Chas and Paddy had got the message. While Chas still finds herself slipping up every now and then for the most part she's bit her tongue and let her son be to call his own shots. Plus, as she had been so rudely reminded by her own mum, even with the incident this past year Aaron's relationship track record was already far superior to Chas's. That really didn't leave much room for her input especially when she was once again trying it on with Paddy and not doing so well. She was smart to know this was not the time to be sticking her oar in Aaron's business if she didn't want her own spilled to the entire village.

It was slow going but Robert was walking more and more around the village, even with ice and snow on the ground at times. Either Aaron or Liv was by his side every time he ventured outside the cottage but they all knew the more he walked the better he would get and the faster he could be back to normal. Today however was a first. Liv was at school and Aaron got called on a scrap run which left Robert home alone with an empty fridge. Without thinking he grabbed his crutches and took off for the pub. It didn't take long for him to realize how much Aaron stilled helped him in his walking because he was only about half way to the pub and he wasn't sure he could go much farther. He stopped to catch his breath but when he tried to start again he lost his balance and fell. His scream from landing on his bad leg could be heard throughout the village.

Rebecca hadn't been paying attention and didn't even know Robert was there. She heard the scream and looked up from where she was standing in front of Keeper's. Being the closest to Robert she made a mad dash to reach him just about the same time Vanessa and Paddy stepped out of the pub. Robert was screaming in pain and Rebecca was frozen at his side not knowing what to do. She was about to call 999 when Vanessa and Paddy were at her side with others from the pub and across the village following closely behind. Even in pain all Robert could do was scream for Rebecca to get away. It's all that mattered to him. He wanted her nowhere near him. He'd rather lay in the middle of the road in pain than let Rebecca help him. If that wasn't a clear sign to her she didn't know what was. Paddy and Vanessa were able to get Robert turned into a position that took his weight off his leg which immediately relieved the pain. Once they realized he hadn't hurt himself further the two of them helped Robert back to the cottage. Since Aaron and Liv were both gone Chas stayed with Robert. She called back to the pub and told Marlon to make Robert some lunch and to bring it over when it was ready.

"What were you thinking Robert?"

"I was thinking that I was hungry and there was nothing easy for me to fix in the house because I'm unable to go shopping and Aaron will find any excuse to put it off."

Chas just chuckled a bit because she knew how true that was about Aaron. Shopping was definitely on his bottom ten list of things to do. 

"You should of just called the pub. We would of brought you something."

"I know that now Chas. But have you been limited in what you can do for as long as I have? It's driving me crazy not being able to fend for myself. I know I can't complain because I've brought all of this on myself. Aaron and Liv have been great but I can't keep expecting them to wait on me hand and foot forever can I. I have to start fending for myself so I can let them get back to their lives like they want."

Chas is looking at Robert like he has three heads right now.

"So, you don't think they want you in their lives here with them?"

"They've been great and I'm so thankful for their kindness and generosity but I have to stay honest with myself Chas and not start believing things that may not be true."

"And Aaron has told you this is only temporary until you can be on your feet on your own and out the door?"

"Well no because you and I both know Aaron would never say that to me or anybody else. He is to good."

"You're right he is to good sometimes and as much as I would support him packing you off when you're able to go I know my son and Liv. The three of you are meant to be. Even I know that now. It is so obvious that even you should see it. He's forgiven you Robert. So has Liv. Both of them are all in so right now the only thing left is for you to forgive yourself so all three of you can put this past year behind you. You know I'm not your biggest fan. Never have been and the odds are probably pretty good that I never will be. But Robert, this is your home. My son and his sister love you like nothing else. You are their world so the sooner you forgive yourself and let them be yours the better for all of us."

"Yeah but there is still that little issue of tiny baby in the village that is suppose to be mine that Aaron's not ready to accept."

"There is a reason you have never warmed up to that baby and I believe it isn't just because you're being stubborn. There is a reason she is refusing a paternity test. If she is so certain you are the father and it is you who she wants as the father then what's the problem in taking the test unless she knows something. You know as well as I do Robert, the longer she drags her feet, the more doubt everyone in the village has. And as for Aaron, if by chance the boy is your son I think my son will surprise you. The fact he has already opened his heart for you just tells me he'll love your son too if that is who Sebastion is. He'll be that boys other father and the two of you will be the best dads the boy could have. So just stick to your guns on the paternity. She has to pull her head out of the sand one of these days. If not, go to court and make her. You know how to play the game Robert."

About that time Marlon showed up with a meal and it wasn't much longer that Robert's phone went off with a call from Aaron who promised to stop at the store before he came home. Chas made herself a coffee and turned on the TV staying with Robert until Liv got home from school. They continued to talk about whatever topic came to mind and as she left the cottage to head back to the pub Chas knew one thing for sure. Her Aaron could do a whole lot worse than Robert Sugden because it would be impossible for anyone to love Aaron more than Robert does. Physically impossible and when you actually boil it all down, isn't that what any parent wants for their child. To find that one person that gives them unconditional love. So Chas now knew what she had to do. If she didn't step in this could go on forever. With that she put her game plan in place.

Chas stopped at Bob's to get two coffee's and a couple of cakes then headed to Keeper's Cottage. She knew Adam was at the scrap yard and Vic was working a double shift today so would at the pub by 9am so Chas knows that Rebecca is home alone with Seb right now and that makes it a perfert time for Nana Chas to make a visit. You could see the surprise on Rebecca's face when she opened the door and saw Chas standing there with a big smile.

"I brought coffee's and cakes."

Rebecca wasn't sure what to think. The only time she has been around Chas is when Chas has been trying to hurt her. Is that her plan again? What has she done to upset Chas?

"Are you going to let me in?"

Rebecca opens the screen door. "Why are you here?"

"Like I said, I brought coffee's and cakes and I wanted to meet Sebastian."

"Why?"

"Well, he is my step grandson right? Well, we know Aaron and Robert's marriage currently isn't official but come on it's pretty obvious it won't be much longer before it is and then I will officially be little Seb's step nan and I'd love to meet him. So......"

Rebecca thought for a moment then closed her eyes and stepped aside for Chas to enter. She knows she is probably going to regret this but.. we'll see. Chas walked into the living room and found Seb laying on the couch wrapped in a blanket. After setting down the food and drinks she went over and picked him up.

"Hello little one. I'm your Nana Chas. You don't know me yet but you soon will along with the rest of my entire family. You're sort of going to become a Dingle by extension through all of this."

Rebecca was just watching Chas from the door cringing just a little when she mentions now being part of the Dingle clan. That wasn't something Rebecca White was ready to hear about her son. 

"You've had a crazy time coming into this world haven't you Seb. You decided you wanted to check things out before you were ready didn't you. Yes you did precious. Then you got stuck in the middle of all kinds of trouble didn't you. I'm sorry about that. Why some people were blaming you I don't know. You're just a precious little baby. Is your Auntie Vic and Uncle Adam taking care of you? I bet they are. Auntie Vic loves babies so I bet she is over the moon having you here." 

About that time Sebastian let out a big yawn and gave a little squeal. In the meantime Chas picked up her coffee and then handed the other to Rebecca.

"So when do you intend to put a stop to this?"

"Excuse me?"

"This" as she nods her head around the room. "When are you going to stop pretending and start facing up to the facts?"

Rebecca wasn't sure how to respond "What do you mean?"

"Now Rebecca, you might get away with playing the daft blonde with the rest of the village but we both know that isn't you. So come on, you can tell me. How long do you plan to keep this charade up? Are you expecting Robert to eventually, I don't know, cave or something and just agree with you because he's tired? You think he is just going to wake up one morning and decide he wants you over Aaron? LIke I said you're smarter than this Rebecca."

"Why can't he just decide one day he wants me. Isn't that what he did with Aaron? He was the biggest ladies man on the planet and then one day he just opened his eyes and said he liked men instead? I don't think so."

"You know that isn't how it was with Robert. So are you are pretending it is?"

"How do you know it's not like that with him?"

"Because Rebecca. I've watched both of those boys go through the same thing. They both verily came out alive on the other end. So I know what was going on."

"What are you talking about?"

"Coming out. They both fought and struggled with their coming out and both of them almost didn't make it through it. I don't think Aaron will mind me telling you because it's public knowledge but Aaron tried to kill himself instead of having to admit he was gay. He was ready to go to prison before he admitted he was gay. He beat Paddy to a bloody mess when he asked Aaron if he was gay. I know how hard it was for my son to come out. No one in my family stood by him in the beginning. He felt all alone and that was when he was only 18. And the one thing I've learned is the older you are the harder it is to come out. Like I said, Aaron was only 18, still a boy Wet behind the ears still. No responsibilities yet. He hadn't been out in the world trying to make his mark yet and it was still so so hard. I can only imagine what it must be like for a 30 year old well established man finally stare down who he really is and then tell the world. Wait, I don't have to imagine because I watched it all unfold in front of me and it wasn't pretty. Especially since Robert never got the opportunity to choose when to come out. First my son decided to out him to your sister and then she decided when it was appropriate to out him to the rest of the village and especially to his own family. No one had any consideration about Robert it was all about everyone else's feelings and yes, I realize I wasn't his fan back then and I was glad he got hurt like he did but I've learned a lot since then about how such things can affect the men who are dealing with those issues and I got to know Robert quite well and my opinions changed from both of those things."

Chas took a drink of her coffee and went back to playing with Seb while Rebecca took in what she had just told her. Chas knew what Rebecca was feeling. She had the same feelings when she first found out Robert was having an affair with her son. How could this man who had been such a womanizer suddenly like men. What is he playing up? What is he up to. Chas had all of those thoughts so she knows what is rattling around inside Rebecca's head.

"I just don't get it. He had everything with my sister. He would have had everything with me and he turned his back on all of it for what? No offense Chas but Aaron isn't exactly the king of the manor now is he."

"There are a couple of things I have learned with my age because God knows I've made more mistakes in the love department than you, Robert and Aaron combined but one, the heart wants what the heart wants. I don't pretend to understand Robert's mindset over the years and know why he was what he was when it came to dating. I did know his dad who was a tough man and I get the sneaky suspicion that old Jack Sugden wouldn't have been to pleased if he knew his son liked boys and I'm guessing Robert knew that too so some of his womanizing has probably been nothing more than overcompensating for his fear of daddy finding his secret out. When I sit back and think about what Robert was like as a teenager around here it makes a lot more sense knowing what I know now. I can also have a little empathy for Robert after he left the village to. I went through a lot of the same struggles and I didn't have the added burden of knowing my father is the one who told me to leave and never come back. That is what happened to Robert if you weren't aware. The father he idolized but who still treated him poorly and unlovingly told him to leave his home and never come back. That's a heavy burden for a 19 year old kid with no money. It makes me understand completely why your family appealed so much to him. You offered the security he had been missing since he was kicked out. You represented the family he never got to have or never really had growing up. And while he tried to love you and Chrissie each year he got older I suspect that feeling that he had buried so long ago in the back of his closet kept creeping closer to the front. Aaron has hinted to me in the past he wasn't the first man Robert was ever with so he probably experimented over the years to confirm his feelings. He probably dealt with those feelings whenever they arose however he needed to deal with them. He's only human just like the rest of us. The point being, through all of my ramblings this wasn't just a spur of the moment thing. It has been percolating behind the scene for years just waiting for Robert to meet the person to bust open the door and that was my son."

"You should have seen it. Looking back I can't believe no one saw it all that time it was going on behind our backs. And, I'll admit it wasn't just Robert either. As much as Aaron was the man who busted through Robert's walls, Robert was that man for Aaron too. Even though my son was an out gay man by the time he met Robert he was still very reserved and believed very much no one would ever love him. He was dealing with many demons and felt destined that he would never experience true love like everyone else gets to. Then he met Robert. It was instant too. I think it was pretty much love a first sight for both of them. We all hear the stories about how there is that one out there for all of us. We all have a true soul mate out there and when you meet them you know instantly. I'm guessing you're no different than me Rebecca. You read your share of romance novels. You've watched your share of chick flicks and you've had all of your dreams since you were a young girl of your Prince Charming swooping you off your feet and caring you away. After watching what happened with Robert and my son I can tell you all that stuff is true because they are each others soul mate and I know will be for eternity. They both fell in love with each other pretty much at first sight even though they each fought it in their own way and for their own different reasons they both still knew. Even after everything that happened during their affair they both knew. Even after it ended after Aaron outed him those feelings never stopped. Aaron was in turmoil. Loving and hating Robert all at the same time. Even after Robert got shot he struggled with his emotions. He was so concerned and worried and desperate for Robert to survive but yet still had a part of him that hoped he would die because it would make his life so much easier if he no longer had this struggle going on inside him."

"Robert was shot? Why didn't I know that? Why didn't he ever tell me that?"

"I'm guessing it isn't something he likes to dwell on."

Chas stopped for a moment to take another sip of her coffee and to think what was just said. It was hard for her to believe how much she was standing in Robert flippin Sugden's corner but she was. Talking about him like this was actually good for herself too. She was surprising herself how much she knew and how deep she has thought about Robert and his feelings since he and Aaron have been together. Then suddenly it hit her. She looked at Rebecca who was just sitting there herself looking out into space thinking about everything they had been talking about. Chas then looked at Sebastian. Really looked at him. He face, his eyes, his nose and all of his other features. Then she saw it or better yet, she didn't see it. So she turned back to Rebecca.

"What do you mean you never knew he had been shot."

"Just what I said, he never told me."

"Well I got to ask. How could you not know if you had been in bed completely naked with Robert like you said you were that night and not know he had been shot."

"It's easy, the scar isn't obvious and it's out of the way."

Chas just sat their and stared at Rebecca slowly forming a smile on her face that got bigger and bigger. 

"You know I was there that night."

"What night"

"The night he got shot. It was him and me. I had text him to meet outside the pub in the car park. It was just him and I. I was telling him he needed to leave town because there were a lot of people upset at him and who knew what any of them might do. Aaron was hurting from their break up and I was trying to protect him. But anyway I was standing right in front of Robert not one foot away from him when the shot was fired. I heard the whistle of the bullet as it whizzed right by my ear. I felt the wind it stirred as it flew by me inches from my head and I watched it impact into Robert. Right here." 

With that Chas reached up and touched her chest right next to where her heart lies. Chas saw Rebecca wince a little when she was telling her this.

"I felt Robert's blood as it splattered across my face after he was hit and then I had that man literally collapse into my arms seconds after it happened. I laid him on the ground and immediately took my jacket off and placed it on his wound where his blood was pouring out of him. I watched as his life was slipping away before my eyes. For weeks every time I closed my eyes I only saw that bullet entering Robert's chest. I developed PTSD from it and spend time in the hospital twice because of it."

Once again Chas is looking hard at Rebecca to see what kind of reaction she was getting and she saw. She saw Rebecca struggling with what she was hearing. She saw that Rebecca had no clue. It was just another example to the rest of the village just how little Rebecca really knew about the man she claimed she loved and should love her. So Chas knew it was time to go in for the kill and end this now.

"That's why Rebecca I know if you had no idea he had ever been shot then there is no way you have ever been naked with him at any time. When he lived at the pub, there was one bathroom for six people to share. It was inevitable we would bump into each other unexpectedly and unwantedly going back and forth to the bathroom so I saw a topless Robert on occasion and I saw how much of a scar he has from that bullet wound and the following surgery he had to remove it. It's big, it's angry and mostly it can't be missed. 

Rebecca wasn't sure what to do. She knows. She knows she has been caught. Chas can see her now looking around the room like a scared rabbit trying to find the fastest and safest way to get to safety. But for the few moments they both sat there quiet a sudden peace and calm came over the blonde. Maybe now this nightmare that has gone on for so long can be finally over. It isn't going to be easy because this means some secrets will come out and people will be hurt but maybe it's time. Chas keeps watching her and can see the change taking place on her face. She can see the calmness rush over her. She can literally see the gorilla leave her shoulders.

"It feels good doesn't it?"

Rebecca just looks at her unsure what she is talking about.

"The relief. The knowing that the secret is out. It feels good to let go of that stress doesn't it. I know that feeling. Finally, it's over. You probably feel like you can take your first breath of air since what, last March?"

Rebecca just sat there not saying anything for a few more moments then suddenly like a rainstorm over the dales the tears started to flow in buckets. The relief was pouring out of the blonde. Chas sat there for a moment and then got up and went to get a glass of water from the kitchen. She also found a box of tissues as she knew Rebecca was going to need both. Chas let her have a few more moments to compose her self but that was all she was going to get. This was going to end now. She went to check on Seb to make sure he was still sleeping and doing well before sitting back down in front of Rebecca and getting on with it.

"So you never slept with him did you?"

Rebecca never looked up she just nodded her head slightly.

"Did you know you were pregnant at the time?"

She shook her head no on that one.

"Did you know you were pregnant when you actually told him you were or were you just playing him?"

"I suspected I was but hadn't confirmed it yet with the doctor or a home test. But the signs were all there that day he just said the wrong things to me and it just came out."

"And you told him it was his to what, trap him?"

"I don't know it just came out. It wasn't planned. He said something once again that was very hurtful and I just said it."

"What could he say that was so hurtful? He hadn't slept with you so what? Did he promise you sweet nothings that night when he was drunk and hurt and then changed his mind or didn't realize he had said that stuff under the influence."

"He wasn't drunk. He knew what he was doing."

"He had drank a full bottle of whiskey. In any court of law he would be considered under the influence after drinking that much plus I lived with the man. I've seen what whiskey can do to him after only a couple drinks so I know what he was like after being told he drank a whole bottle." 

Rebecca again was just staring out in space realizing how stupid she had been.

"What I want to know is why would you believe anything Robert told you that night. Not only was he drunk be you knew he and Aaron had got into a fight at their prison visit. I know Robert told you everything that happened and was said on that visit. I know he told you Aaron was high on drugs and basically told Robert to go and never come back. So you knew he was devastated and in a horrible state of mind. I know he told you he made a mistake falling in love and he was better off being who he use to be because he didn't get hurt like that. I know he told you it was better being heartless with no feelings than having your heart broke. And yet, through all of this you still decided you wanted to have sex with him. Why was that the moment you felt to take your shot at stealing him."

Finally Rebecca was feeling a little bit of courage.

"Why? Why you ask. Because it might have been my only opportunity. I was right to because the next day Robert felt nothing but remorse for everything he said about Aaron. All he wanted was to go to him and tell him he still loved him despite everything. Why couldn't that be me he felt that way for. So yeah, I took my shot."

Now Chas was getting somewhere. The blondes blood was warming up a little which means it will be easier to go in for the kill.

"But you decided the night before you were going to play him and make him think he slept with you without protection. That decision wasn't made the following morning when he hurt your feelings. You made that call the night before."

"No, that's not true."

"Then who left him the note?"

"The note?"

"Yes, the note that was left behind on the table next to the bed that told Robert what a great time you had with him and that you would talk soon."

Rebecca had a blank stare on her face. Chas could actually tell she had know idea what she was talking about.

"So who else was there with you after Robert passed out?"

"Excuse me?"

"Someone got Robert into bed and all of his close off. I really don't think you could have mastered that all by yourself with him totally drunk. Based on the look on your face you also were unaware of the note left behind for Robert to find the following morning. So who was there to help you? Ross? "

Rebecca just sat there and stared at Chas realizing that a lot more was coming out than she every anticipated. This woman was good at interrogations. Chas could see the struggle going on within Rebecca. She was hitting home and getting to truths that the blonde never thought anyone could get to.

"So it wasn't Ross then? It was someone else? You were sleeping then with more than just Ross I gather. So that means it's not a sure thing that Ross is the father too. Hmmm. This just keeps getting better doesn't it."

"It wasn't like that Chas."

"You say it wasn't well lets lay out what we know so far."

"1. Everyone in the village has know you had been chasing after Robert since the day you arrived. You weren't hiding it as you felt very confident you could break up Aaron and him and take him away."

"2. You got tired of waiting, had that itch and found a couple of guys to scratch it whenever you needed it scratched. One of them was Ross Barton and the other we'll call Mystery Man A. By the time Aaron went to prison you were hitting it with both of them."

"3. That day Aaron and Robert had a fight at the prison and Robert thought Aaron had broke up with him. He was devastated and thus drank a bottle of whiskey and ended up at Mill Cottage where Adam first saw him and then after he left you showed up even though Robert says yet today he doesn't remember texting you."

"4. While being totally wasted Robert gave you his sob story of what happened with Aaron and then proceeded to tell you he was never going to love anyone again and go back to being the loveless ass he has been in the past and that turned you on enough to make you want to have sex with him that night."

"5. Robert passed out and one of your men showed up and helped you get Robert into bed, stripped totally naked and since you didn't know it existed your helper then wrote Robert a note implying you and him had great sex that night and you looked forward to more."

"6. The next day Robert told you it was a mistake and he still loved and wanted Aaron which made you mad."

"7. A week later you were feeling all of the signs that you were possibly pregnant. At the same time you tried to approach Robert again about how great that night was with him and he shut you down again. That is when you blurted out that you were pregnant and that it was his because you hadn't used protection that night while you always had with Ross and Mystery Man A."

"8. Robert told you to get an abortion. You thought about it and almost did a couple of times but decided not to and you told Robert you were keeping the baby and he was going to be a father."

"What I don't know yet is which one of the men is the actual father. Which one of the men helped you that night to set up Robert and to illegally trap him meaning both of you could see prison time because of it. Does the man that got you pregnant know he is the father? He has to know Robert isn't if he is the same one to help at Mill that night. And finally has that man continued to help you and was he involved in helping to get Aaron to break up with Robert. So how many of these answers are you ready to share?"

Now Rebecca was showing her first sign getting upset. Chas has been finding out to much and Rebecca knows it will be out soon. But she doesn't know how to get control back of this situation.

"So are you going to be brave and tell us who the father is or do you know?"

She sat there for a moment before answering. "I honestly don't know except for the fact that I know it's not Robert."

Chas finally took a big breath as the final truth came out. At this point she is not all that concerned about the rest of the truth only knowing the fact Robert wasn't the father and they never slept together. But then she thought further and realized there is someone her in the village who helped Rebecca break the law. They came to Mill and got Robert into bed, stripped him naked and left an incriminating note that implied there had been sex the night before. That person also needs to be exposed. No one cares about the legal aspect just the fact they need to face the truth.

"So there is only one last thing to come clean on Rebecca and that is who helped you? It sounds like something Ross would do and everyone knows how much Ross doesn't like Robert or Aaron so he wouldn't bat an eye to destroy their marriage but I'm getting a vibe from you that it wasn't him. Am I right?"

Rebecca just stared ahead and gave no indication of an answer. 

"I take that as a yes then. So Ross is weeded out. Surely it won't take long to figure this out. I love puzzles."

Chas sat their thinking for a moment. Two questions needed answered. Which other potential men in the village hated Robert and which ones would have known about what happened that day between Aaron and Robert? If he wasn't in prison at the moment she would have put her money on Rebecca's nephew Lachlan, Robert's former step son. But with him out of the picture who else would have that much of a grudge on Robert to do this and could also be a potential bedmate to Rebecca? Chas continue to sit there and think. Her coffee had gone cold on her but that didn't stop her from taking a sip. She could see Rebecca becoming more uncomfortable because she knew Chas was going to figure this out. Then it happened. Chas saw that quick look. Rebecca had no idea how good Chas was at spotting little expressions, looks, quick breaths that gave the other person away. Call it years of practice with trying to get information out of Aaron. But when she didn't think anybody was looking Rebecca took a quick glance to a picture Vic had sitting on the shelf above the TV. It was a picture of Vic and Adam on their honeymoon in Cornwall. Chas didn't think anything of it af first but then the light bulb went on. The more she thought about it the more obvious it was.

"You got to be kidding me. You have been living in her home, watch her ruin her relationship with her brother, took you in when no one else would and through it all you were sleeping with her husband who is also the father of this young boy over there. I don't think even Charity is that cruel and uncaring and she cares nothing about anybody except herself. Am I right? Tell me right now, am I right. This stops right here and right now. You tell me Rebecca White, is Adam Barton the father of your child? Did he purposely set up Robert that night at Mill? Was he working behind the scenes to help you destroy his best mates marriage? Rebecca? Tell me right now or so help me God."

"All right yes. Yes. YES. Adam and I have been together for over a year now. OK, you happy now."

"Happy? You think I'm happy. Do you know how this is going to destroy Aaron?"

"And you think that is the most important thing I care about? I hate Aaron. He is the bane of my existence. He has ruined everything I have ever wanted in my life. He is a small town thug that doesn't desire a man like Robert Sugden."

The slap came quick and it stung mightily. It made enough noise that Seb woke up and began crying from the surprise.

"Now look what you have done." Rebecca quickly went to Sebastian and grabbed him into her arms and began to quiet him. Unbeknownst to her though unlike when she was pregnant she wasn't going to get away with using her son as a shield.

"You knew your judgment day was coming, well it's here now Rebecca. The first thing you need to do is get out of this house. You need to be long gone before this news gets out. You've got money. It's time for you to use it and leave the village. You also need to set up a paternity test today. You get yourself and Seb in for the test and I'll get the boys in. You do this my way and you can leave the village with your head high. You fight me on this and I make the call to DS Wise and that is a call you do not want me to make. Vic's working a double today so you have plenty of time to get out. You need to be gone."

"I can't get everything packed and out of here by then. That's not enough time."

"Take what you need. Get all of the baby things and get yourself set up elsewhere. Use your fathers connections. I'll help you get the rest later."

With that Chas left Rebecca to get herself packed out. Her first call was to Lisa. She needed her and Belle at Deb's in twenty minutes. She also got Debbie then got Charity telling Vic and Marlon they needed to man the pub for an hour. The five women met at Debbie's. Chas explained everything then they put their game plan in place. Lisa was to make sure Rebecca was getting packed up and moved out. Debbie was to keep tabs on Ross. Charity was to wait for the nurse to arrive who would be taking DNA samples from each of the men. Belle was going to keep Aaron and Robert company while Chas went to the scrap yard to confront Adam.

Lisa was taking care of Seb while Rebecca was packing. Charity was at the pub waiting on the nurse from the clinic. Debbie was keeping tabs on Ross and Belle was heading toward Mill to check on Aaron and Robert.

"Hey Belle, what are you doing here?"

"I was just walking by and decided to stop. Hadn't seen you guys for awhile so thought I'd hang with you until Liv got home. Is that OK? "

"It's fine by us. Seems a little odd. You've never hung out with us before, ever. But we are also planning to go down to the pub for lunch so you can go with us if you want."

"How about if I cook lunch for you? Ever since I first saw your kitchen I have wanted the chance to cook in it with all of your new appliances."

Aaron just looked at Robert and they nodded. "Then cook away to your hearts content." 

"Before I start can I take a stab at the VR?"

Robert just chuckles. "Now the real reason for the visit is coming out. Go on, help yourself Belle. You can probably get Aaron to take you on. I'm going to stretch out here and take a nap."

Chas was heading toward the scrap yard hoping like crazy that neither Nicola or Jimmy will be there. She'll have to find a reason to send them away if they are. As she turned into the yard she saw Adam was there alone. She entered the trailer to a surprised Adam. He isn't sure he has ever seen her at the trailer without Aaron being there.

"Chas, what are you doing here."

"Oh I was just walking to Wishing Well and just decided to stop in to say hi and see how you were doing."

"Oh, OK, thanks... I guess."

Chas stood there for a moment not sure how she was going to start this because as she looked at Adam she could feel her anger starting to develop. She needed to get through this without letting it take over but she could already tell that wasn't going to happen.

"So Adam, did it feel good?"

"Excuse me? Did what feel good."

"Did it feel good ruining Aaron's marriage?"

Adam was about to say something but then he really looked into Chas's eyes and he knew. He knew that she knew and that the game was up. With that he just took a big breath of air. He put his pen down and shoved the papers he had been working on to the side. 

"Yes, you might as well get comfortable because we are going to be here for awhile until the nurse gets here to take your DNA sample."

Adam's eyes suddenly got big when hearing what was going to happen.

"So why don't you make us some teas Adam and we'll get this confession started."

Adam is up and turning the kettle on.

"It's not like you think Chas."

"I haven't said anything yet so you don't know what I'm thinking outside of how much it is going to kill Aaron to hear his best mate was behind the destruction of his marriage. Oh and Vic is most likely going to kill you when she finds out you and Rebecca have been going at it for over a year now."

"Chas, that just isn't....."

"Save it Adam. I just spent the morning at yours with Ms. White."  
Adam turned to Chas again surprised and now worried if Rebecca was still breathing. Concerned if he would still be breathing. There is no sign of Cain yet so that is a positive. At that moment Adam decided if Chas has gotten a confession out of Rebecca then his best approach is to take the offensive.

"Chas, are you going to sit there and tell me you weren't happy to see Aaron finally call it quits with Robert? You had been hoping for that since the very start."

"Not because of a lie. The guys had settled with each other. They were committed to each other. Robert had changed. Even I could see that. And, Aaron was happy. He was so so happy and that is all I wanted. After everything that my son had dealt with in his life all I wanted was to see him happy and he was until you and Rebecca took it away from him."

"No, Robert did that."

"But he didn't did he. Despite all of the scheming you and she did. Despite the unexpected help you got from Aaron in prison you still couldn't get Robert to cross that line and that is what pisses you off the most. He really was committed to Aaron and you couldn't accept that."

"Robert's a twat. He's an arrogant, annoying, loud mouth twat. What Aaron ever saw in him I do not know but I wasn't going to let him ruin his life with him forever. For God sake, Aaron ended up back in prison because of Robert."

"No, once again, he ended up in prison because of you and Rebecca. Robert was flying him off to Las Vegas to marry him."

"What? Las Vegas? You believe that."

"I know that. I saw the tickets, I saw the wedding chapel reservation. He spent weeks planning it. If Robert was at fault for anything it was that he was blind to just how extensive Aaron's paranoia had become from everything you and Rebecca were making happen. Robert should have seen it but he trusted that Aaron believed and trusted him. But that's not why you did all of this is it?"

"What? What are you talking about."

"Breaking up Aaron's marriage. Destroying Robert. You didn't do all of that because you felt they were wrong for each other. That isn't why. You did it because you were jealous. You were no longer Aaron's best mate. Robert became that for Aaron. It was Robert that Aaron now told all of his dreams and secrets too. It was Robert he turned to when he needed something and that just killed you. It didn't matter that you had your own best mate in your wife. You still wanted to be that guy with Aaron and watching Aaron fall deeper and deeper in love with someone and that man becoming Aaron's whole world is what hurt you more than anything. It wasn't that it was Robert. It could of been anyone. You were going to be jealous of any man that finally grabbed Aaron's entire heart."

Adam was going to argue but no words came out before the kettle started boiling. He made their teas and then went to sit back down now realizing that Chas knows.

"But what I want to know. I believe you love your wife and it's obvious you also are in love with Aaron so why the need for sex with Rebecca? Just because you could?"

"First off, I'm not in love with Aaron. He's my best mate."

"It doesn't matter what you call it luv. You may not have the desire to have any physical contact with him. The thought of having sex with him may not have ever crossed your mind but that doesn't stop you from being in love with him. From wanting to be that person he turns to and relies on for everything. To be that person he shares his feelings, dreams and desires with. As long as you were that person for Aaron then you didn't care if he ran off to Hotten most nights to take care of his sexual needs just as long as you remained the guy he relied on for his emotional needs. That feels pretty selfish on your part if I do say so myself."

Adam just shrugged. "I can't help how I feel Chas."

"No you can't but that also doesn't give you the right to go behind his back and do what you did. You don't get to break the law in the name of love dear. That isn't how it works unless your Charity. But you still haven't told me. Why Rebecca?"

"Like you said Chas. She was there and she was willing and she...."

"She what? Tell me Adam. What did she offer that Vic didn't and don't you dare say money or I'll stab you right now with this pen."

"She was fun. She is fun. She is free and uninhibited. She's carefree. All things Vic never really was. Well maybe a little in the beginning but not really. Vic always has a plan in her head. There is always a purpose for every breath she takes. She is more like Robert in that department than anybody realizes so I knew what Aaron was going to get with Robert and I know Aaron loves carefree and uncomplicated just as much, if not more, than I do."

"So Vic ended up bothering you because she thought about the future and not just what she was going to do in the next thirty minutes? Didn't realize you were that shallow Adam."

"You don't know how tiring it gets."

"Oh I get it. I've worked with the girl for years. I know how she can be. But does that mean a bit on the side and destroying Aaron's marriage just because you're unhappy? Seems just leaving her would have been the best solution for you. Which, you eventually did using can't have babies as your excuse to boot."

"What I don't get in all of this though is why you kept helping her when you knew it was Robert she wanted in the long run and not you. I mean you did start it with her because you liked her didn't you."

"No, not at all. I started it because it was quick easy no strings sex and then it was that plus the opportunity to destroy Robert with her. I'm not even sure Rebecca really wanted Robert. She wants the idea of Robert. The Robert she has dreamed about for years but she also detests the real Robert. The one that doesn't respect or want her. That Robert she wants to ruin."

Chas just shakes her head. "You just don't get it do you Adam. She has always known that was the real Robert. She has always known he didn't want her. If he wanted her he would have had her the first time. So she has always known where she stood with him but that has never stopped her. She is cracked and she thought she could turn Robert. She thought trapping him with a baby would make him instantly love her and forget Aaron."

Adam has that quizzical look on his face when he asks, "what do you mean he could have had her the first time?"

"You didn't know. They had an affair once before several years ago when he was dating Chrissie. She got pregnant then too and he forced her to have an abortion. So this is nothing knew. She tried to steal him away from her own sister by trapping him with a baby and she's used the same tactic again and this time she got you to help her."

Adam puts his cup down and suddenly got that look of realization. Realization that he had been used.

"This is what happens when men start thinking with their dicks."

"Chas...."

"Adam, stop right there. I really don't think there is anything else to say. I'm not your therapist. I'm not here to ease your conscience. But I am here to telling you what is going to happen next."

They both sat there for just a second before Chas continued.

"We are going to stay here until the nurse gets her to take your DNA sample. While we wait I suggest you organize your papers and collect anything personal you want to keep because I'll be very surprised if you ever step foot inside this trailer again. Once the nurse has left then we're going to your place so you can pack a bag. Again, I rather doubt you'll be sleeping at Keeper's tonight. By then Charity will have collected Vic and taken her to Aaron's where we will soon follow. At that point you will be telling all of them what has been going on. I'm going to watch you break both Vic's and Aaron's hearts while you redeem Robert's humanity by showing him he did not and would never hurt Aaron like you made us all feel he did. You are going to fix that. Then you are going to leave their lives and go away forever. I'm guess your mum will want to see you before you leave and want the truth as well but regardless of what she wants after today you will be forever out of Aaron's life and you'll have my entire family to deal with if you don't follow my demand. "

Adam sighs and just nods. Deep down he knew this day would came. Now it's here. He organized his desk but there was nothing there he wanted so after the nurse left he was ready to go and he followed Chas back to the village.

At Keeper's Adam could see that Rebecca was already gone. Lisa was still sitting in the living room waiting and she informed them that Rebecca had left about 15 minutes ago. She hadn't collected all of her's and Seb's stuff but she left with enough that she would get by. Lisa said she got Zac to help and they used the van to move her stuff. She called in a favor from her families solicitors and they got her set up quickly in an apartment in Leeds. With that it was time for Adam to pack some of his own stuff. He figured he'd just go to him mums tonight and that would give him the time to figure the rest out. 

At Mill neither Aaron or Robert could quite figure out what was going on. They already had the nice but odd experience of Belle suddenly out of the blue deciding she wanted to spend the day with the two of them. A day of video games and Belle actually doing a decent job preparing lunch. Then unexpected, Vic shows up telling Rob she had been told he wanted to see her. It was even more odd when Aaron saw Charity hanging around outside like she was waiting for someone. Aaron found Rob giving him as many questionable glances as he was giving back as it was obvious Rob was just as clueless to what was happening as Aaron was. It was even obvious Liv didn't know what was going on when she got home from school. But a short time after that when Adam arrived with Chas it was the final straw.

"OK, I've had enough. What the hell is going on. First Belle wants to spend her entire day with me and Rob. Vic turns up out of the blue claims she was beckoned when neither of us beckoned. Charity is playing guard dog in the garden and now Adam and mum show up with Lisa. So what's going on?"

By now Lisa had already moved to the kitchen and stared making brews while Charity heads to the beer fridge and grabs a couple. One for Aaron and one for Adam because she knows they are both going to need them. 

"Sorry Rob but I know you're still on meds so you're stuck with a brew."

As the drinks are served Chas and Charity stood at the door as if making sure no one was going to leave. Aaron stayed on the couch with Rob and eventually Liv joined. Vic, Lisa and Adam sat in the other chairs with Belle staying back out of the way in the kitchn.

"So again I ask, is any one going to bother to tell us what's going on?"

It was Chas that spoke first.

"Aaron I need you to promise me that you are going to sit there and listen to everything that is said. I need you to promise me that. You are not going to enjoy hearing all of this. And Robert. The same applies to you but I know you don't have the temper that Aaron has but I need you to remember that you're still injured and not do anything stupid. OK."

Robert and Aaron look at each other totally clueless in what they are about to hear but they both sense it is going to be big and massive so Aaron takes the initiative to move over and sit next to Robert. Close enough that their legs are touching. 

"Now your scaring me Chas." It was Vic that was now speaking. Chas just gave her a knowing look then gave a hard glance to Adam that Robert quickly picked up on. Even more so when he saw Lisa reach over to grab his sisters hand. "It's going to be OK luv. It's going to be OK."

Robert felt his eyes darting back and forth from Vic to Adam to Chas to Aaron and back to Vic. Something was up. Something that has brought all of the Dingle women together to this one spot as if something wrong has happened and they are now here to protect like the Dingle women always do when their family needs protected. But what could it be?

"Chas...."

"Robert, please, you just need to sit and listen. I promise everything will be just fine in the end." Chas ended that sentence with a muted smile trying to reassure him that this wasn't a Robert screw up. 

"OK, it's pretty obvious something is up or I wouldn't have gathered everyone here. So I guess I will start. Yesterday as we know, Robert had a little accident out on the road and I spent a good deal of time with him here just the two of us. It is no secret I've never been a fan of Robert's, ever. However I did start to warm to him after how he took care of Aaron during the trial. I warmed to him even more when he and Aaron got engaged. I really thought Robert had finally changed and settled down. Then this past year happened and my heart broke because I felt Robert had broken it by his actions. I, just like everyone else in this room blamed you Robert for everything once again. I know even your own sister was completely disgusted with you. There was no way in my mind that you could love Aaron and do what you did. Now I wasn't here a big part of this past year so I did see everything that happened. I heard about it but that's not the same. Then the shooting happened and you and Aaron got hurt. I blamed you. I blamed you for Aaron being caught in the middle of all of this."

Chas was watching Robert this whole time and she could see how uncomfortable he was getting. So could everyone else. It was obvious he felt he was being blindsided and in fact this was nothing but another Robert lynching. He was starting to move and trying to figure out how to get up and leave. She knew she had to quickly get to her point.

"But then I started to really pay attention. I listened to Aaron while you were still in your coma. I watched the actions of others. I started to understand you a little more Robert. How isolated you have felt this past year where no one, not even Vic, really took the time to listen to you. To hear what you had to say. It seems no one cared. Everyone had already decided what had happened, how it happened and how you were to respond accordingly."

Now Chas could see Vic being a little uncomfortable and about ready to say something before Lisa squeezed her hand.

"Then yesterday after spending most of the afternoon with you Robert and just talking like two mates do I suddenly realized. I realized how much you were still blaming yourself for everything. How unforgiving you were to yourself. I also felt the unconditional love you still have for Aaron and Liv through all of this even when I know probably yet right now you don't think they still love you unconditionally."

Aaron quickly turned and looked at Robert. You could see the furrows forming in his forehead as he was becoming aware of some of Robert's hidden feelings.

"That's right son. There is a part of Robert that believes you and Liv are just waiting for him to get back on his feet so he can get back to fending for himself and you two can stop having to care for him and can get on with your lives."

Aaron was about to say something but no words came out. Just a couple of tears when he saw the resignation in Robert's eyes that Chas had hit the bulls eye.

"It was that moment I realized what Robert had lost through all of this. It has been obvious to all of us that Robert never wanted Rebecca because Aaron is the only person Robert has ever let behind his walls. He is the only one Robert has ever truly loved because he let Aaron see behind the curtain and Aaron still loved him. The one thing we all were blind about. After all the years of not having anyone love him, really love the real Robert there was no way he was going to throw that away voluntarily for some fling or whatever you call it with Rebecca. The only way it would ever happen was if he was pushed and pushed and pushed and yet I still don't think he would do it unless someone else lit the match for him."

Now everyone was back looking at Chas not sure what she was trying to say. Especially Robert. She had his attention, as well as Aaron's once again but neither knew what was coming next. But it was Vic that spoke before anyone.

"So exactly what are you trying to tell us Chas because I'm starting to get a headache from all of these riddles as well as the accusations you keep throwing at everyone."

Chas walked over and sat down on the coffee table in front of Robert. Then she reached over and grabbed his hand to the surprise of everyone, especially Robert and Aaron. Then she took a deep breath and began the sentence that would change everything.

"This morning I went to Keeper's after Vic and Adam left for work and had a nice chat with Rebecca. We chatted about Seb and a couple of other random topics but I quickly got to my point with her. It didn't take long or much persuasion."

"Mum, what are you talking about? What did you do?"

Chas just gave Aaron a quick smile and nod then turned back to Robert and rubbed the top of his hand that she was holding.

"You were right son. You have always been right. That gut feeling of yours you told me about yesterday. It was right."

Robert took a sudden breath which startled others in the room. His eyes widen as he stared at Chas and in a matter of seconds tears were rolling down his cheeks. Before Aaron or anybody else to jump in she quickly leaned over wiped the tears from his cheeks before reaching around his neck and pulling him into a hug where he began to cry on Chas's shoulder. Aaron and Liv both watched in shock not knowing what was going on and what they were watching. Vic stood up and was about to go to her brother before Lisa stopped her and if anyone was paying attention they would have seen just how uncomfortable Adam was getting in his chair until Charity quietly placed a hand on his shoulder to let him know he needed to sit there quietly and just watch.

"Robert what is she talking about," Vic asked. 

No one responded to Vic as Chas continued to hold Robert. Then they were shocked even more when they heard Chas quietly say, "I'm sorry Robert. I am so so sorry for my part in all of this." Chas pulled away from Robert while still holding his face and continuing to wipe the tears from his eyes. She then turned to Aaron, reached over and wiped the tear from his cheek that was still there from watching what was happening right in front of him. She could see the questions forming in her sons mind as he was totally clueless on what the unspoken words were between Robert and his mum.

"Rebecca admitted to me this morning that Robert is not the father of Sebastian."

Before Chas could say anything else Vic let out a gasp of shock and once again was about to speak before Lisa let her know she needed to remain quiet and just listen. That her time to speak will come later because this wasn't about her. Aaron was also trying to process what he just heard. It was something he had always hoped for but he convinced himself would never be true. Chas then reached over and grabbed Aaron's hand while she still held onto Robert's with her other hand as she continued while looking back and forth between Aaron and Robert but then settled on Robert and looked directly into his eyes.

"She also admitted to me that you never slept with her. It was all a lie."

It was Robert now who let out a half choke, half laugh, half whatever sound of shock he was making. He lost his breath and was having trouble trying to breath again as everything bad that has happened with him these past 11 months started rolling through his mind. Suddenly he felt the retching beginning in his stomach. It was Lisa that picked up on it before anyone else. She quickly jumped up and reached for Robert. She knows she was hurting him but she quickly got him up and they moved into the kitchen where she got Robert to the sink right before he got sick. The vomit came over and over. It was non stop and quite disgusting. Lisa was rubbing circles in Roberts back trying to keep him calm. In the meantime Aaron jumped up himself and ran into the kitchen but Lisa let him know she had it under control. There was confusion setting in around the house and Chas knew it has to be settled down quickly.

"Mum, what are you saying. Did Rebecca really admit that?"

"Yes son, she did. The sad part though is that both Rebecca and Robert told us the truth back then with what they told us but none of us listened. We were all to quick to want to just blame Robert and he was just as quick in wanting to blame himself and we let him. You and I should have known when he told us how much whiskey he had drank. We have both seen what happens to Robert when he has drank to much whiskey. We should have known there was no way, no way, he could have had sex with Rebecca after drinking a bottle of whiskey. And, even if he could physically still do it, by law he was in no condition to consent to having sex with her. It was Rebecca's responsibility, as the sober one, to put a stop to it all but she didn't. She tried to let it happen because she wanted it to happen but before anything could happen Robert passed out while still sitting on the floor. She continued to blame Robert for everything afterwards and everyone not only let her but believed her."

Chas let what she had said so far sink in with everyone before continuing. By now Robert has cleaned himself up at the sink but instead of returning to the sofa he sat down at the kitchen table wanting to keep his distance from everyone for the moment. At the same time everyone could also see the emotions running through Victoria. You could see both the anger and the embarrassment in her face together. Belle had moved to sit next to her and make sure she stayed calm but everyone could see her calmness wasn't going to last much longer. Chas was trying to keep Aaron and Liv calm as well. The pain and torture was written all over Aaron's face. On one hand you could see the relief knowing the man he loves didn't cheat on him. Didn't turn to her for comfort but that relief was overwhelmed by the pain of knowing what Robert has gone through and even more so what he has put Robert through. The things he has said to Robert. The rejection he gave him. The rebuke everyone in the village treated him with. All of it. Even now knowing Robert can't sit next to him because he hurts to much and he actually feels Aaron really doesn't love him. Liv is feeling her own pain as she thinks back to everything she has said and done to Robert since she returned from Ireland. She was so cruel in her words and now she looks at him and sees how defeated and lost he is.

Robert is sitting back at the table with Lisa next to him still rubbing his back as he looks out at everyone. He sees the emotions running through Vic, Aaron and Liv. He understands why they are hear but he is still trying to figure what Adam is here for and why he's just been staring out at nothing, not really paying attention and showing no emotion to anything. Doesn't even seem to care how Vic is dealing with all of this. Then there is Charity who has stood guard on him at his back the entire time even occasionally putting her hand on his shoulder like she's reminding him of his place. Something is up with him and he can't quite put his finger on it. What is Adam's role in all of this? Robert continues to think through everything while looking back and forth between Aaron and Vic while thinking back to that night and the days before and after trying to piece things together that make sense to him. He's not really paying attention to Chas as she is now talking to Aaron trying to calm him down. He's in his own thoughts and not really paying attention to the rest of the room. Then he looks at Adam again and keeps looking at him. Thinking back. Then for a quick moment Adam turns and takes a quick glance at Robert. When he sees Robert looking at him he stops and looks directly back at him. The two of them continue looking at each other. The contempt that was in Adams eyes was intense and so obvious to Robert. There was so much hate in those eyes that it was disturbing. At that moment Robert knew. He didn't know why but he knew.

"Chas, did she tell you if she was already pregnant that night?"

"She didn't know. It was only a couple of weeks later when she started having the symptoms. About the same time as when she told you she was pregnant but before she actually knew for sure."

Robert just nodded his head.

"I assume DNA samples were taken then from Ross today?

"Yes, they were. Debbie made sure he got the test taken. Rob just nodded.

"And, was samples taken for anyone else?"

With that question Aaron turned and looked surprised at Robert. Who else would a sample need to be taken from?"

"Yes, another sample was taken, " Chas responded without going any further with her explanation because she now has the sense that Robert already knows. Aaron on the other hand is looking totally confused as is Vic while Adam is just sitting in his chair calmly as if he isn't even paying attention.

Robert ponders a bit longer before asking his next question. "Was I in bed when I passed out?"

Chas looked at Robert and now knew for sure he's figured it out. She wonders if he has figured it all out, including Adam. Aaron in the meantime is still lost and looking back and forth between Robert and his mum.

"No, you weren't."

"Did she tell you how she physically got me there?

"She didn't get you there but I think you've figured that out now haven't you?"

Before he could answer Aaron is looking at him now. "Robert, what are you getting at? You know something now don't you? What aren't you telling me?"

Robert raises his hand to stop Aaron from speaking. He was also looking at his husband with a hint of sorrow in his eyes because he knows in a matter of seconds the younger man is going to have his guts ripped out. He also sees Vic in the corner trying to understand what is going on and what she has heard because none of it makes sense to her and Robert is dreading the pain she is also about to have but never the less he opens his mouth and asks his final question to Chas.

"And did she tell you who the guy was that voluntarily helped her? The guy who picked my drunk passed out body up and put me into bed? The guy you stripped all of my clothes off of me and left me there naked? The guy who helped her leave a note that implied we had sex and she enjoyed it. Did she tell you who that guy was?"

Both Aaron and Vic are looking in shock as they listen to Robert's questions. Realizing what he was implying happened that night. Even Lisa and Charity were looking shocked as they heard his question. Even though they already knew the answer it was still shocking to hear the question asked realizing someone in this room was actually evil enough to do what was asked.

"I did"

Before Chas could say anything Adam answered. His answer wasn't sad or emotional. It was cold and direct like of course he did it, why wouldn't he?

Gasps came from both Vic and Aaron as they turned to look at Adam and realized what Adam had just confessed to.

"I did it and I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

With that both Aaron and Vic stood as they sense something was about to happen as Robert just relaxed back in his chair at the kitchen table and clasped his hands behind his head.

"Of course you would. I wouldn't expect anything less out of a tosser like you. I just thought Rebecca had better taste. I mean Ross made a little bit of sense. I knew she got off on a little bit of rough once in awhile. But you don't make sense. At least not in the typical sense as trust fund Barbie was always on the look out for the rich, smart and good looking ones. She was pretty much 0-3 in her requirements with you. So there is only one reason she bedded you and that was because she knew you'd gladly help to destroy me."

"Of course I would and as I said, I'd gladly do it again to rid us of the likes of someone like you."

"Adam, what are you saying," Vic asked in a shocked voice.

Adam knew all was lost at this point so he might as well go for the jugular.

"Oh don't be so naive Vic. How many times have you told me yourself you regretted having a brother like Robert. That he was more trouble than he was worth and that we'd all be so much better off if he'd just disappear and never come back. Hmm, how many times Vic. So don't play all innocent with me. And you," as Adam now looked at Aaron. "Do I have to remind you the same thing. At least I never threatened to kill the man even though I would have happily done if ever asked."

Before anybody said anything else Aaron had leaped from the sofa and was on top of Adam and had gotten two quick hits to Adam's chin before the combination of Charity, Chas and Robert had pulled him off.

"Aaron, stop it Aaron. He's not worth it."

Once they had pulled Aaron off of Adam and separated the two of them Robert continued.

"You know, I totally get why you did it. You remember all the bad things I've done since I came back to Emmerdale and this was your shot to make me pay for that. I get it because I'm always looking for ways to punish myself too. I know I don't deserve what I've got. I tell myself that everyday. It wouldn't surprise me if Aaron decided I wasn't worth it because I don't think I am. But I never expected you to willingly hurt Aaron like this. That is unexpected. So what has been your justification? Did you tell yourself he'd get over some pain now in return for a remaining lifetime of happiness? Trust me, I've used that justification numerous times but it never works. "

"You don't deserve him Robert?"

"And when did I ever say I did? I knew better than anyone I don't deserve Aaron but he loved me regardless and that's what irks you more than anything isn't it."

Aaron is standing there looking at Adam with disgust while watching Vic behind crying into Belle's shoulder. 

"I don't even recognize you anymore. What happened to you," Aaron asked.

"Nothing happened to me. I'm just the one who had to sit back and watch his best mate fuck his life up with that jackass and pretend to be fine with it."

At that moment it was Aaron with the explosion.

"GOD DAMN ALL OF YOU PEOPLE. ALL OF YOU." Everyone suddenly stopped and turned to Aaron with big eyes hearing his outburst. "Who gave all you the right to decide what was right or not right for me? Who gave any of you the right to decide who I should date and not date? Who decided you all get to make those calls and me, a grown adult, is not allowed to live my life the way I want to with who I want to? Who decided I don't get to be like everyone else? Did you decide that Adam? That I'm not capable of being a full grown adult who can make my his own life choices? Do you allow others to make your choices? Well beside Vic that is because we all know God has mandated Vic and my mum to have their noses in everybodies lives and to make all decisions for all people all of the time. But really, when did I officially lose the right to live my life myself? I want to know that because I can't remember when someone wasn't sticking there nose in the middle of mine and trying to telling me what I was doing wrong and how they knew so much better what I should be doing. I'm fed up with it. The last year of my life has been ruined because the guy who I thought was my best mate decided he knew best what my life should be like and who I should love so you went about sticking in your oar and proceeded to screw it up royally just like you always screw up your own life."

"That's not how it was Aaron."

Aaron just laughs now.

"Quit stealing my mum's pet answer every time I have to call her out for interfering once again. Don't you think your own life Adam is fucked enough that you don't need to be fucking with anybody else's?" 

"So tell me, just how long have you been screwing the blonde bimbo behind your wife's back? I'm curious how many times did she have to fuck you before she got you to agree to do her dirty work? 

"Aaron, what do you mean how many times? Adam, what is he talking about?"

It was Charity that now couldn't resist piping up. "Oh luv, I know you have always believed we all live in Willy Wonka's chocolate factory but Victoria it's time for you to join us grown ups and realize this isn't a God damn fairyland. Your husband has been doing little miss sweetheart behind your back since what a year ago last December? I'm guessing about the time she tried to ruin Cain's birthday party."

It was now Vic who walked up to Adam and slapped him across the face twice.

"You disgust me. I want you gone. Gone for good. Just another sleazebag Barton. I'll have the divorce papers to you next week. I'll send them to the farm. In the meantime I don't want to see you anywhere in town."

"And you might as well stay away from the yard too. I'll be talking to the solicitor to figure out the best way to dissolve our partnership with the scrap yard. "

Chas finally speaks again after letting everyone blow off steam. 

"Rebecca has already left the village. She hasn't taken everything from your place yet Vic because there wasn't room in the van for it all in this trip. She knows to contact Lisa when she is ready to get the rest of her items from the cottage and we'll arrange to do that when you're not there. Adam has also already packed some things and will be staying at the farm for the time being. Vic, you are going to spend the night at the pub with me and Charity. I'm not letting you stay at home alone. You can stay at the pub as long as you want if you need some time. Aaron, I apologize to you for not letting you be the adult you are and let you make your own choices. As a mother it is hard to let go, especially when I was such a shit mother when you were younger. I find myself wanting to make up for my many mistakes but I have to learn to let go of the past. It is the past and needs to stay back there. You've grown into an amazing man with an amazing heart with no limits in the amount of love you share with those people you care about. You've been a hundred times better at making decisions for yourself than I ever have been so I promise to try to stop interfering and just be a mum that is there for you when you want me to be there. And Robert....."

With that Chas turns to look at Robert and he isn't there. She scans the room and notices he isn't anywhere in the room. Quickly everyone else is looking around for him too.

"Where has Robert gone? Did anyone see him go? And where's Liv?"

Aaron is suddenly looking very panicked as he discovered that neither Robert or his sister were in the house anymore. About that time they here a car door close. Aaron runs quickly to the door just to see a taxi back out of the drive with Liv and Robert in the backseat.

"What the hell are you doing Robert?"

He grabs his phone and tries to call and he hears Robert's phone ringing back in the house. He realizes Robert has left his phone behind. So he calls Liv but it just goes to voice mail.

Aaron returns back into the house wide eyed.

"Just another stupid Sugden move I see. Once again screwing with you Aaron."

Aaron approaches Adam one more time with his fist up listening to his mum yelling at him to stop. But Aaron then quickly pats Adam's chest and gives him a quick smile.

"You're a worthless piece of trash Adam Barton and I don't let trash lay around my house and stink it up. So get out now and never step foot on my property again unless you want to be arrested for trespassing. Never speak to my sister or to my husband ever again and if you're real smart as soon as you've signed your divorce papers you best be leaving Emmerdale for good and never show your face around her again. Now get out of my house." 

With that Aaron took a step back and made room for Adam who took a moment to look at Aaron trying to think of something to say but then just turned and walked out the door and as it turned out the last time Aaron ever saw Adam Barton.

Now Aaron is back worrying about Robert and Liv. Where were they going and why? Suddenly Aaron's phone dinged and he got a text from Liv.

L: We're fine. Rob is upset. I didn't let him leave on his own. I'll look out for him.

A: Thank you. Let me know if you need me and tell him I love him.

"Their fine. Liv is watching out for him. Apparently he got upset over everything and left. Must of texted for a taxi when none of us were paying attention. Liv saw him leave while the rest of us were confronting Adam and she jumped in the taxi with him."

"I need to be with my brother." Vic cried out.

"No Vic. He doesn't need you right now. Let Liv take care of him. You have no idea how tight of relationship those two have. Sometimes it almost feels like a father/daughter relationship those two have but whatever it is even I can admit that she is probably the best person to be with him if he's upset."

"Come on Vic, let's head back to the pub and see if Marlon has burnt it down yet or not," said Charity trying to bring some lightness to the room and also trying to get her away so Aaron can settle down a bit. Charity got Vic into her coat and wrapped her arm around her as they left the house heading back to the Woolpack.

"Oh Luv, I'm sorry for all of this mess," Lisa says. "You and Robert have been through so much. It's unfair to expect both of you to remain strong through all of this. I'm sorry we weren't there for Robert when you went to prison and we let him deal with everyone on his own. Maybe if....... Anyway luv, I'm sorry."

"Are you OK son? "

"I will be when I see Robert again. Did he really tell you he thinks I don't really love him?"

"In a way, yes. Not in those exact words. He thought you were only taking care of him since his injury because you felt obligated. I never realized until then just how much self loathing he has and just how much he hates himself. Not only for what has happened with the two of you over the years but I think pretty much for his entire life. I just wish I knew what started it all. I'm guessing his relationship with his father but I don't know for sure."

"That is exactly what it is. It started when his mum died. So much happened between Rob and his dad back then that scarred him still yet today."

"What kind of stuff?"

"That's not for me to say. If he wants people to know then he'll tell you. Otherwise, I'm respecting my husbands wishes and keeping it between us."

Chas understands and actually respects her son even more for not willingly telling Robert's secrets without permission like she probably would and has over the years. Another lesson she has just learned from her grown up son.

"This has all been so hard for him mum. I know he acts all big and tough and pretends that nothing phases him but that is all a fake mask he puts on. I can see the hurt each time someone in the village makes a snide comment toward him. I see him take a big breath to prepare himself when he is about to step inside the pub knowing you or Charity or Cain or even his own sister is going to immediately make a dig and say something hurtful."

Chas lowers her head when she hears Aaron tell her this because she knows it's true. She has never missed an opportunity to take a stab at Robert. 

"It's been even worse of late because he also feels frustrated from the injuries and not being able to do much for himself yet. Everything has been building up in him as the fear continued to grow that he really was Seb's father and what that was going to mean. He was afraid he would be completely alone trying to raise a baby. Now I learn on top of all of that he still wasn't believing that I still loved him. I guess I shouldn't be surprised considering how I treated him. The things I said to him. The way I let my family treat him. The way I let Adam treat him. And don't bother trying to tell me that wasn't the case. It is impossible for a single one of us Dingle's to not look at ourselves in the mirror and not see someone who was vicious to him for no reason other than we love to hurt people."

"That's not fair Aaron. We all....."  
"You're right. It's not fair, especially to Robert. And, we all what? We wall got suckered to believe Rebecca when you said it yourself we should have known from the very beginning but we closed our minds because it was just easier and more acceptable to blame Robert and you can't deny that mum because you have always led the pack in that department."

"OK, I'll take my share of the blame but let's not rewrite history either. It's not like he's never done anything wrong to earn anybodies rath is it?"

"Yeah, I know he's done a lot of shit in his past but I've never figured out why he's the only one that can never be forgiven for his past. Every single one of us Dingle's have a huge list of things we have done in our past and a lot of it was pretty bad but amazingly it is all forgotten and forgiven and easily justified isn't it? It was always a joke listening to Andy, Vic and Diane spout off at everything Rob ever did wrong but yet close their eyes to their own misgivings. So tell me mum why doesn't Rob get to be forgiven like everyone else in the village does?"

Chas didn't have an answer. At least not one that would be considered valid. "Fair enough. That is a valid point. I tend to be forgiving to those I love while I hold grudges with those I don't. I may not be very good at turning the other cheek. Maybe I can try to be better at that. Maybe I can learn to care more for the people my son loves."

Aaron just laughs. "Don't go overboard mum. I wouldn't want you to strain yourself or anything pretending."

Before Aaron could say anything else he phone lit up with a text from Liv.

L: Throw some stuff in a bag for all three of us and get here. We're in Leeds, Park Plaza city center. He's pretty upset over everything and hurting too. Bring meds.

A: On my way.

"OK, got to go mum. I'm going to Liv and Robert so I'll talk to you later."

"Where are they? Do you want me to go too?"

"No mum, I'm sorry this is my family and we have to sort it out. They are at a hotel in Leeds and have nothing with them. Liv says they both need stuff and Rob needs his meds too."

"Come on then I'll help you throw some things together. I'll get Liv's stuff and you get things for you and Rob."

They head upstairs and get a couple of bags thrown together with clothes for all three plus toiletries and a few other things. Aaron has decided they don't have to necessarily come right back tomorrow so takes things for a couple of days."  
Aaron closes up the house and sends his mum off to the pub as he pulls out and heads for Leeds. Why did Robert go all the way to Leeds? Was he leaving? Surely not. Aaron thought about everything as he drove. Once to the hotel he found Rob asleep and Liv watching TV and eating room service. Aaron just looked at her and shrugged?

"He was hurting so he laid down and pretty much fell asleep instantly."

"But why did he leave in the first place?"

"He was upset. The whole thing today finally overwhelmed him. He saw the hurt in everyone's eyes and thinks he caused it all and he ran."

"Was he...."

"I think so. I think some of his old instincts took over and he ran. I saw him texting for the cab on his phone. I had gone to get a juice and looked over his shoulder at his phone. So when no one was looking I laid my coat by the door and I went and sat on the Vespa and waited. When he made his move to go outside I just followed and none of you were paying any attention because Adam was saying something nasty to Vic and you were all looking at her."

Aaron just sat on the sofa next to Liv and looked over at Robert in the bed. He couldn't but could believe Robert's instinct to run had kicked in. Aaron was realizing that they really hadn't talked that much about their relationship since Rob came home from the hospital. There had been so much going on it just never came up and Aaron realizes that is his fault. He was the one that broke it off last summer. He needs to be the one that puts it back together and not just assume it will go back together all on its own. That is priority number one right now.

Aaron calls down to the front desk to see if one of the adjoining rooms is available? The one directly across the hall is so Aaron takes it and has the key brought it. He moves Liv over into that room. Tells her she can order as much room service as she wants but makes her promise to not leave her room or let anybody in, even room service without calling him over first. She's agree and goes across the hall for the night which leaves Aaron alone with Robert. Next, after finding out Rob hasn't eaten Aaron orders some room service then gets into bed and wraps his arms around Robert while kissing his cheek. Then he whispers into Roberts ear.

"I love you idiot. I can't believe you believed that I didn't love you and didn't want you home with me and Liv. You're my rock Rob. You always have been and you always will be."

Aaron kisses Robert's clothed chest then lays his head on Robert's chest while rubbing circles on Rob's stomach. It wasn't much longer before Robert woke up and was surprised finding Aaron in bed next to him.

"What are you doing here?"

Aaron is a little hurt that is the first thing Robert asks but he doesn't show it.

"Found out my husband was here so I thought I would join him."

"You don't want me as your husband. You're a lot better off without me."

"Sez who? Nobody ever asked me if I would be."

"I think you giving me back your ring and getting on just fine without me last fall speaks for itself."

"If I didn't no better I'd think you didn't want me the way you've been pushing me away."

"Now you know how it feels being pushed away all the time."

"OK, I deserved that shot but you didn't answer. You trying to get rid of me?"

"Maybe. Maybe I know better than you that your much better off anywhere but here."

"And did you not hear me earlier today when I said I hate it when everyone tries tell what's best for me and what I should be doing instead of listening to what I want? I thought I was pretty clear. Said God damn and everything."

Aaron couldn't help but notice just a little hint of a smile on Robert with that last comment.

"Even referenced mum at my own peril. That was a once in a lifetime moment. Surely you didn't miss that."

That made Robert complete turn toward Aaron and roll his eyes which put a grin on Aaron's face so he shoved his shoulder into Robert's before telling him, "Come on get up. I've ordered some food and it should be here any moment. I've got your meds too."

Robert gets up with Aaron and the younger man helps him over to the sofa. He already had his med's and a bottle of water waiting

"Where's Liv?"

"I booked her the room across the hall, gave her free reign with the room service menu and the pay per view."

"What, she's alone?"

"She'll be fine. She promised if she orders any room service she'll text me over so I'm there when it arrives. She's not going to mess up tonight because she knows tonight we need 100% attention on each other. We have some stuff to discuss and be totally honest with each other about. You game?"

Robert is now looking at Aaron not sure what to think but he nods his head anyway about the same time there is a knock on the door with room service. The server set up the portable table with their meals and told them to just push it out in the hall when they are finished. After he left they sat down to eat the steak sandwiches and chips Aaron had ordered for both of them.

Aaron was done first and sitting there just watching Robert thinking through the things he wanted to say and the questions he wanted to ask.

"Go on, I know you are dying to start this so ask away."

"You were running away weren't you? Why?"

"I really don't know and that is the truth. I just started feeling very overwhelmed today and I saw all the pain on everyone's faces knowing I was the primary person responsible for that pain. I wanted to either crawl in a hole and be swallowed up or just get out of the village. I guess I chose running because I know how to run."

"We weren't hurting today from anything you did. We were hurting from what Adam did and yes I know what you are going to say next. Sure, you have made some mistakes through this whole thing. Getting Barbie to come to the village wasn't your brightest move but your intentions were good and that's the thing with you Rob. Whenever one of these things blow up in your face just about every time we can look back and see that your intentions were good, even admirable. It's just that you usually mess up the application of your plan to the point it backfires horribly. But I'm not judging you on that stuff that isn't what is important to me Robert. You know that. So stop thinking you have to be perfect or I'm going to toss you. That's not the case. I love you Robert. And, yes I was happy last fall for the most part. I was taking care of myself. I was seeing my therapist. I was thinking about my own happiness as much as I was thinking about others. I was listening to myself instead of others trying to tell me what I wanted. I found myself relaxing. The therapists helped me see things clearer and to help me understand what all I was feeling. And through it all, no matter how happy and relaxed I was looking or feeling I was also figuring out one big thing about me."

"What was that?"

"That no matter what, I love Robert Jacob Sugden. He might be the biggest screw up on the planet but he is my screw up and he has more love for me in his little finger than all of the Dingle clan combined. He makes me happy. He makes me smile. He makes me want to be a better person. He makes me want to love even more. Some days he makes me want to slap him on the side of the head but then he also makes me want to throw him up against the wall and make made crazy love to him. He makes me want to learn and read and see the world with him. He makes me want to have a family with him. Our own children."

"So come on Rob, talk to me."

"All I've ever wanted is you. Since the first day I met you that is all I wanted. It took me a year to work through my fear and pride and I almost lost you and my own life because of it. You gave me another and then I screwed that one up bringing her here. I never wanted her Aaron. Never."

"I know that."

"My failures led you to prison."

"No Rob, that was my failure. You did not have me hit Kasim. We had fought. You took your ring off but that does not mean you are responsible for me letting my temper get the best of me and I go off on Kasim. You can't blame yourself for that."

"But when you were in prison I wasn't strong enough to keep everything together which led to that night."

"You were amazing considering you were on your own. You had no help from either of our families. While Liv was a handful you still were great with her. You kept our businesses going. You made sure our home was built and you made sure the appeal went through despite the obstacles I put up."

"But I didn't keep you from using drugs and I couldn't help you stay safe."

"What were you going do, get arrested and go inside with me? You helped by doing everything you did for me even while you were struggling and had no help. You kept me from using even more than I did by being there. After our fight I could have gone off the deep end but I didn't because of you. I stopped and got clean immediately because of you. Sure we were both still shit at communicating and telling each other what was going on with us but even with that you helped me. Without you, I'd still be inside and only now about ready to get out, if I had survived."

"And then everything that happened after that night. I'll never forgive myself."

"But don't you see now Rob. You didn't do anything except get conned like the rest of us. You got drunk and was hurt from what I did and said to you that night. That is something I'll never forgive myself for. I was the one that pushed Rob. You responding to my actions like you should. And then Adam and Rebecca used us. Turned on us and broke us. As far as I'm concerned everything from that night forward is wiped clean because all of it is because of those two. It doesn't matter what we said or did to each other because we were acting off falsehoods. Things that never happened. You have to always remember that Rob."

They both stop talking for a while to think and contemplate what's been said so far.

Finally Robert reaches over and puts his hand on Aaron's face and holds there. "How did I get so lucky with you?"

Aaron thinks for a moment then gets a little smile. "Because Robert you have good taste and you know a good thing when you see it."

They both stare at each other for a ten seconds before they both burst in the laughter that turned into Robert trying to tickle Aaron then lead to a seriously romantic kiss that would have lasted longer if Aaron's phone hadn't gone off. 

"Come on, Liv's order room service and I told her to call before them come so I'm there with her. Let's go bug her."

They made their way across the hall to Liv's at the same time room service got there. Robert tipped the server and sent him on his way. Liv is looking at the two of them trying to figure out how they are doing when Robert took the lid off the food tray and saw ice cream and chocolate cake. He tried to grab the spoon but Liv grabbed the knife first.

"So help me Robert, I'll gut you if you try to steal my cake."

"This cake you mean" Aaron asked with a mouth full and chocolate icing across his lips. "That's good cake but can you hand me a napkin." 

With that request Robert leans over and licks the icing clean from Aaron's face while Liv   
is making retching sounds which has Robert smiling. 

"Oh she's getting sick. She probably shouldn't eat any of this then."

The guys continued their teasing of Liv for a couple more minutes before they all settle down into a giggle fit. They let Liv eat her dessert while they sat there with her and watch the movie she had on.

"So are you two OK now? There isn't going to be any more attempts to run away?"

Aaron and Robert looked at each other smiled and then looked at Liv.

"We're good. We're very good. All three of us," said Aaron.

"The three amigos"

Aaron and LIv turn and look at Robert and shake their heads.

"What?"

Aaron leans over and kisses Robert. "You're my idiot and I love you."

Robert is just smiling from ear to ear as is Liv. She leans into Robert chest and lets him know she loves him too.

"OK, tomorrow, I know this might sound crazy coming from me but how about a little retail therapy next door at Trinity and then dinner and movies tomorrow night. We stay another night and go home on Monday."

Liv and Robert look at each other and then at Aaron.

"Deal"


End file.
